I Don't Like Her!
by clareandeliforever
Summary: Eli is positive he doesn't like Clare! Can Adam Convince him otherwise? FLUFF! ONE-SHOT!


**Okay, so I though of this in the shower. Yes, I know, weird right! I had a lot of fun with this! So I hope you like it! Btw, the whole Julia thing never happened. Sorry that its short! Enjoy!**

**Clare POV**

I walked up to Eli, he was leaning against his car and was staring at me, smirking.

"Hey, you wanna hang out later?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds great. Meet me by my car after school and we'll head over to my house." He answered.

"okay." Then I walked off, and headed towards the school.

**Adam POV.**

I was walking to school listening, well ignoring, Drew go on and on about how he's a screw up. I was about to lose it but then I saw Clare and Eli by Eli's car. I smiled when I saw Clare smiling and Eli smirking. Eli totally likes Clare, it's really obvious. And Clare really likes Eli, so why don't they do something about it. I decided to play captain cupid today and get them to finally be together.

I saw Clare walk off and that's when I yelled,

"Yeah, okay, Drew. See you after school."

I walked up to Eli and asked,

"So, what did Clare want?" I asked while we were walking to the entrance of the school.

"Not much, just wanted to know if I could hang out after school."

We walked up the steps and I asked randomly,

"When are you going to tell her you like her?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked defensively.

"Dude….I can so tell that you like her." I said.

"DO NOT!" He yelled.

I "yeah, okay…" I laughed and then walked off to go find Clare.

**Clare POV**

** After school - Elis house.**

"So, Eli, Adam told me some interesting things today." I said.

We were sitting on the couch and watching some crime solving show.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" He asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

** *flashback***

_"Hey Clare!" Adam yelled as he was running up to me._

_ "Oh, hey Adam. What's Up?" I asked._

_ "Well, Eli's my best friend and I figured I'd help him out with something." He said smiling._

_ "Okaayyyy….and what is that?" I asked confused._

_ "He's like…..soooo in love with you!" He said._

_ My jaw dropped so far down to the ground, It almost hit the floor._

_ "H-he what?" I asked._

_ "He loves you a lot It's disgusting to see him drool all over you and ask about you all the time. And he's just to chicken to tell you, so as his best friend, I decided to tell you for him." He said smiling still._

_ "o-o-oh. Uh….um..okay…." I said, still confused._

_ "okay, well bye!" he exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his face, fastly. Then he walked off._

__***End Flashback***

Eli grabbed his coke and put it to his lips and asked,

"Well, what is so interesting that Adam told you?" He asked.

I came back down to earth and Eli took his coke and started drinking it.

"Adam said that you were soooooo in love with me." I said simply.

Eli spit out his drink and set it on the counter. Then he stood up and yelled,

"HE WHAT?"

I stood up slowly and said,

"Adam came up to me today and said that you were soooo in love with me and that it was sooo disgusting to see you drool all over me and ask about me all the time."

"I dooon't like you." He stated.

"yeah, well I think you do." I said putting my hands on my hips.

He scoffed. "yeah, well I think you like me." He said.

"WOAH! Where did **that** come from?" I asked sternly.

"Because, you know that I don't like you so you're saying I do. Just because you want me."

I started laughing stupidly.

"**HA! HA-HA! ** Yeeahhh, I don't think so." I stated.

"I think so." He stated.

"I don't like you."

"well, I don't like you."

"Prove it!" I said challengingly.

"FINE!"

Then he crushed his lips to mine. At first I wanted to pull him away from me and smack him, but then I got into the kiss and closed my eyes slowly.

He put both of his hands on my cheek and smoothly licked my bottom lip. I let him in without knowing what I was doing.

I don't know how long we were kissing but it felt like an hour, and I didn't want him to stop. But then he let go of my face and put his forehead on mine.

"I lied." He said breathlessly.

"A-about w-what?" seriously? Stuttering! I asked myself.

"I do like you. I just didn't know it." He stated, closing his eyes.

"same here." I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, now opening his eyes.

"I would love to. Eli."

Then he went back to kissing me.

**Adam POV**

** The next day at school.**

I stepped out of my moms car and was yet again ignoring my brother. Then I saw Eli and Clare getting out of Elis hearse and Eli kissing Clares cheek. Then Eli grabbed Clares hand and started walking towards the school, and clare was blushing.

I skipped toward them and as stopped right in front of them. Eli was laughing then turned his head toward me and stopped. His face looked like he could kill.

"Adam!" He growled.

Made a "P" popping sound with my mouth and shouted

"BOOHYAH!"

And skipped away from them, and made my way back to the school.

Me and my awesome geniusness.

** Okay, I really like this. I was laughing while righting it! Please review and tell me how bad I was. This was my first one-shot!**


End file.
